The Crystal Rose
by tundrawind413
Summary: Flora may feel like any ordinary fairy, but she's not. She discovers that she holds a power stronger than the Dragon Flame. With this power she must defeat a strong evil force and save the lost planet of Tyron. Will she be able to make it, or will she fail?
1. The Story

_ Many years ago, on the ancient planet of Tyron, lived a young girl named Lailana. She was a beautiful girl with tan skin and honey brown hair. Her eyes sparkled with a jade green glow. For along time their world was full of peace and happiness, until one day all of that changed. When a dark force came in and devoured half the planet. Their leader-_

"Hey Flora?" Meile asked

"What is it sweetie?" Her older sister Flora asked

"How come they have to destroy that planet, there's nothing different?"

"Well lets finish reading and find out, shall we" Flora giggled

"Ok"

"Now where was I, oh yeah"

_There leader Orizon was a cruel sorcerer who went from planet to planet trying to find the one item that could give him the power to rule the whole Magical Dimension. He has failed at every stop, but this was the only planet left it had to be here. Lailana new that this was her que. She tranformed into her fairy form and started to summon a powerful ball of light and aimed it twords Orizon, but he dodged it. Lailana threw almost all her best attacks, but missed at all of them. But she had one last spell that just might work "CRYSTAL ROSE" she shouted out, it did hit him but did very little damage. "Well well well" he said with a smirk "looks like you hold what I am looking for" and with that he charged right for her, grabed her by the chest, and started to chant some words_

_BY THE POWERS OF DARKNESS I HERE BY SUMMON THE POWER OF THE CRYSTAL ROSE_

_BRING IT THROUGH MY HEART AND SOUL_

_BRING THY POWERS OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT_

_TOGETHER WITH ALL MY MIGHT_

_BY THE POWERS OF DARKNESS I HERE BY TAKE THE POWER OF THE CRYSTAL ROSE_

_While repeating this chant his hand started to glow a dark black, then both were glowing the same as a small crystal was pulled right out of the poor girl. It morphed into a crystallized rose. As Orizon tried to snatch it, it just fizzled and turned to ashes as it hit the ground "NO, NO, IT CAN'T BE" he yelled "y-yes i-it is" Lailana replied weakly "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT?" he screams "I-I put a protection*cough* on it, so it can not be touch by others, but the keeper", "WHY YOU LITTLE- RAARGHHH" and with that he destroyed her with his last bit of energy. She fell right next to the left over ashes of the rose. Right after Orizon disappeared out of no where, the ashes flew away to the next holder, but until the next one is found, Tyron remains nothing but an abandon planet, all people who tried to run became part of the debris that lay along the planet. But legend has it that one sorcerer has managed to escape and flee to another planet, but nobody knows who.  
_

"Well that's it for tonight sis" Flora said as she closed the book_  
_

"Awww, but can't you read more" Meile asked

"Sorry, but its getting late sweetie" Flora gave her little sis a kiss on the forehead "Good night sis"

"Good night Flora"she gave her older sister a hug

Flora flicked off the light switch and closed the door and headed for her own room.


	2. The Awakening

It was about 6 am when Flora got up to get ready for winter break. She took a shower, got dressed, and prepared breakfast for her family. About an hour later Flora's parents woke up.

"*Yawn* good morning sweetie" her mother yawned

"Good morning mother, good morning father" Flora greeted.

Flora walked up to her sister's room to wake her up

"Meile, wake up" she whisperd

"*yawn* can't I sleep a little longer?" she yawned and turned to the other direction

"Come on sweetie I made your favorite, Pancakes with extra syrup and a cherry on top"

"REALLY?" she immediately sprung up

"Yep, come on"

* * *

"*YAWN*RAAAGHH!" a mysterious shadowy figure rose up from the ground "Ugh, How long has it been?"

"O-one billion years sir" another voice said

"WHAT, IT CAN'T BE"

"W-well sorry sir, but its true"

"ugh, why do I feel so weak?"

"From th-that last battle sir, your powers have been drained"

"NO, IT CAN'T BE, I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ORIZON, I AM NEVER WEAK"

"Well, j-just r-rest a little s-sir, and your p-powers shall return"

"Fine, but I need you to find me the next holder of the Crystal Rose"

"Y-yes s-sir"

The other figure,wearing a dark jacket with the hood up so you can't see his face clearly, walked up to a crystal ball covered with dust. After he dusted it off he chanted...

**With darkness as my leader**

**As tears come nearer**

**Find me the next one**

**Who holds more than one**

**With the power within**

**The Crystal Rose shall come in**

As he chanted these words, an image began to appear. It showed a young girl with honey brown hair and jade green eyes, her skin was tan, and she had two golden blonde bangs.

"H-here you g-go s-sir"

"But isn't that the same girl as last time?"

"N-no sir, she's a d-different one"

"Excellent, let the planning begin" Orizon said with a smirk

* * *

sorry its pretty short, but hopefully you'll like it :3


	3. It Begins

After breakfast Flora grabbed her pocket book and headed out to see her friends

"HEY GIRLS" she shouted from a distance

"Hey Flo" greeted Musa

"Whats up?" Aisha asked

"Nothing much" Flora replied to her friends question

"We ready to go" Bloom asked while walking up

"Ya, lets go" Stella said

* * *

After about an hour on the bus, they arrived at a Cafe. As they took they're seat a waitress walked up to take there order.

"And what may I get you girls today?" the waitress asked

"The usual's" Bloom replied

"Of course"

The waitress walked away and the girls began their conversation

"So what are we gonna do after" Musa asked

"Well, we're suppose to head to the mall after this" Tecna said

"Yes!" Stella cheered

"I hear everything's on sale this week" Aisha added

"Even better" Stella smiled

Soon the waitress arrived with their orders

"Here you go girls" she said as she put the plates down on the table

"Thank you" Flora said

"Your quite welcome, anything else you need?"

"Just some hot chocolate, its pretty cold out there" Flora added

"Yes indeed, I hear a huge snow storm is coming"

"Oh ya, it's suppose to be one of the worst storms in over seven years" Tecna added

"But at least the next day all the children get to play in it, they love snow" Flora said

"Yep, but everyone still needs to get their supplies together" Bloom cut in as well

"Ya, oh dear, I'm loosing track of time, let me get your order" the waitress walked back into the kitchen

* * *

After lunch, the girls headed for the mall, but it was closed. Flora wasn't feeling well

"Whoa" she said as her head started throbbing in pain

"Whats wrong Flo" Aisha asked concerned for her friend

"I-I don't n-know" Flora was getting dizzy

"Are you okay?"

"I-I-" she fainted

"WHOA FLORA" Musa caught right on time

"Come on we better get her to a doctor" Bloom said


	4. All The Problems Start Here

Flora woke up in a strange room. she was alone, with nothing but a bed and a weird machine.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Your in the hospital my dear" said a doctor

"This doesn't look like the hospital"

"Well my friend, that's because its not"

"W-what?"

"This is your own mind"

"But why is it so empty?"

"It's not"

"Well where is everything?"

"Everywhere"

Flora started to feel a slight pain in her head.

"Whoa, ow"

"Whats wrong my dear?"

"I-I don't know"

Her eyes started to glow a bright, pulsing white. Then she started to float in the air

* * *

{outside her mind}

Flora was brought to the hospital immediately as her worried friends followed her. She was put in a special room for extra tests. They allowed the girls to come see her a little later

"Flora?" Aisha was the first to walk in

"Is she okay?" Bloom asked

Tecna used a scanner to check her conditions

"Her body temperature is below freezing" she said in shock

"Is she alive?" Stella asked

"Yes, but if we don't find out whats wrong with her she won't be soon"

Musa walked in about a few minutes later

"Sorry I'm late, I just called Flora's parents and told them everything"

"What did they say?" Aisha was first to ask

"Well, they were very upset and they wished they could come, but a mysterious snow storm hit Lynphea, so they're stuck there"

"A snow storm...in Lynphea?" Bloom was shoked

"It's just illogical, my computer can't even identify why"

Tecna's computer suddenly burst into smoke

"Well that was odd" Stella was more confused than she usually was

"HEY LOOK, SHE'S COMING THROUGH!" Musa yelled

The girls immediately gathered around their friend as she started to stir through.

"g-girls?" she asked weakly

"Flora, what happened?" Bloom pushed through and set Flora's pillows so she could sit up

"I-I don't know" Flora shivered and coughed trying to get up

"Wait Flora, don't try to get up, you need to lay down

"b-but I-I"

"The doctor said that you'll need to lay down to get better"

Tears started to form in the poor girls eyes

"Calm down Flo" Musa said in a soft voice

"i-it's just t-to much"

"What is?"

"AH, STOP"

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Musa grabbed her friends hand to try and calm her

Flora's eyes glowed a bright green when Musa touched her, and everything in the room started to blow everywhere.

"AHHHH!" Flora screamed

She started to float up into the air

"WHATS HAPPENING?" Stella asked grasping to a chair

"I DON'T KNOW, NOTHING ON MY DEVICE CAN IDENTIFY WHAT'S HAPPENING" Tecna replied

* * *

{back inside}

"CALM YOURSELF DEAR" the strange doctor was grasping to the machine for dear life

"I-I CAN'T, AHHH-AHHH"

Flora finally stopped, but passed out again

* * *

{Out}

Flora calmed down, but she fell unconscious on the bed

"W-what was that?" Stella was breathing heavily along with to other girls

Flora woke up again, but about a week later. Her friends never left her side

"w-what happened" she shivered through her words

"Well, you went out of control" Tecna answered

"I-I did, d-did I hurt anybody?"

"No, but you did scare us to death" Stella smiled

"oh, I-I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, don't worry"

"I-I just don't know what's going on"

* * *

_**End of this chapter. Remember, NO RUDE COMMENTS, I take them seriously**_


End file.
